A device, such as a mobile device or a wearable device, offers various services to its user. Users may interact with the displays of these devices via touch panels and/or touchless panels. While touch and touchless input technologies allow users a great deal of flexibility when operating these devices, designers and manufacturers are continually striving to improve the qualities of the displays.